fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Pizzeria HD
Papa's Pizzeria HD is the seventh mobile game in the Papa Louie restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on May 30, 2017 and was released on August 7, 2017 to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the original game. Announcement Hey Everyone! To say we are busy over here at Flipline Studios would be an understatement. Just two weeks ago we launched Papa’s Pancakeria HD. Shortly after launch, we were amazed to witness the app reach #2 for all paid apps!!! That is the highest rank we have ever reached, and probably ever will (looking at you, Minecraft). And that’s all thanks to our awesome fans who made the impossible… possible! But back to the main subject; us being very busy. Normally we like to do a HD, To-Go, HD, To-Go type pattern, but we have a very special app on the way for a very special occasion. 2017 marks the 10th anniversary of Papa’s Pizzeria. The very first game that started a whole new chapter for Flipline Studios, and a whole new sub-genre of cooking games! We have always envisioned bringing the original Papa’s Pizzeria back with all the bells and whistles that the latest Gamerias have enjoyed. Seriously, what better time than now, when we have about a decade of Papa’s restaurants under our belt. So get ready, get excited, GET HUNGRY for Papa’s Pizzeria HD! Description Things get messy when you're left in charge of Papa Louie's wildly popular pizza parlor! You'll be busy in the pizzeria as you unlock a wide array of toppings, crusts, and sauces for new seasonal pizzas as well as all-time classic ingredients. Top, bake, and serve pizzas in this award-winning game that's updated and remastered for tablets. Each station in the restaurant is a hands-on process, and you'll have to multi-task between all of the different stations to keep up with your pizza orders. Choose a crust, add sauce and cheese, and add a variety of delicious toppings to the pizza. Slide the pizza into the oven and wait until it's baked just right. Head to the Cutting Station to cut the pizza into perfect slices, and serve the finished pie to your hungry customers! Papa Louie's delicious pizzas are now available for delivery! Hire a delivery person to answer the phone when a customer calls with an order for delivery. When the pizza is ready, they'll bring the pizza right to the customer's house! Celebrate the seasons with new holiday pizza flavors! As the seasons change in Tastyville, your customers will order their pizzas with new seasonal ingredients. You'll unlock new crusts, sauces, and toppings for each holiday of the year, and your customers will love trying new flavors for a festive meal! Play as Roy or his sister Joy — or create your own custom character to run the pizzeria! You can also show off your holiday spirit with a massive variety of holiday outfits and clothing for your workers. Choose unique color combinations for each item of clothing, and create your own style with millions of combinations! Game Features *Hands-on Pizza shop in the Papa Louie universe *Updated and remastered for iPad & Tablets *Multi-task between topping, baking, and cutting *Earn and Master 40 unique Special Recipes *90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients *Custom chefs and delivery drivers! *Tons of furniture & clothing to decorate your shop & workers *Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips *109 customers to serve with unique orders *Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Over 96 ingredients to unlock *7 exciting Mini-Games to play after each workday Previews *'05/30/2017:' Coming Soon... Papa's Pizzeria HD! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9437 *'06/06/2017:' Sneak Peek: Outside Papa’s Pizzeria HD! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9460 *'06/13/2017:' Sneak Peek: Roy and Joy http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9517 *'06/20/2017:' Sneak Peek: The Build Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9568 *'06/26/2017:' Sneak Peek: The Delivery Phone http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9593 *'07/03/2017:' Sneak Peek: Holidays!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9618 *'07/10/2017:' Sneak Peek: New Customer! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9635 *'07/17/2017:' Sneak Peek: The Bake Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9654 *'07/24/2017:' Sneak Peek: Specials! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9668 *'07/27/2017:' Sneak Peek: The Cut Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9705 *'07/31/2017:' The Release Date http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9714 *'08/07/2017:' Papa’s Pizzeria HD is HERE!!!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9739 Delivery Phone The original premise of Papa’s Pizzeria is that Papa Louie has left a lone delivery boy in charge of an entire pizzeria. So when the time came, we decided to forgo the whole Dining-Room Server hiring process for a more fitting Delivery Driver job. First things first, to be able to take orders for delivery every pizzeria needs a good old-fashioned phone. So we technically have two phones in Papa’s Pizzeria HD, one in the lobby and one in the back. While taking orders from customers in the lobby, occasionally the phone will start ringing with a “Take Order” button popping up above it. When you click the button, the Delivery Driver will answer their phone and write down the customer’s order for delivery. From there, you’ll make the order just like normal. However, in the end, your driver will deliver the order straight to that customer’s house! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9593 Workers *Joy *Roy *Custom Worker Stations *Order Station *Build Station *Bake Station *Cutting Station Customers *Kingsley (Tutorial) *Elle (After Tutorial) *Timm (Random) *Rita (Random) *Vincent (Random) *Utah (Random) *Yui (Time) *Austin (Time) *Steven (Time) *Cherissa (Time) *Robby (Time) *Clover (Time) *Hugo (Time) *Iggy (Time) *Skyler (Time) *Allan (Time) *Clair (Time) *James (Time) *Rudy (Time) *Hank (Time) *Doan (Time) *Olga (Time) *Georgito (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Edna (Time) *Nevada (Time) *Cecilia (Time) *Scooter (Time) *Lisa (Time) *Professor Fitz (Time) *Hope (Time) *Gremmie (Time) *Pinch Hitwell (Time) *Sue (Time) *Connor (Time) *Mary (Time) *Yippy (Time) *Taylor (Day 2) *Janana (Rank 2) *Johnny (Rank 3) *Bruna Romano (Rank 4) *Franco (Rank 5) *Sienna (Rank 6) *Tony (Rank 7) *Akari (Rank 8) *Zoe (Rank 9) *Greg (Rank 10) *Santa (Rank 11) *Captain Cori (Rank 12) *Julep (Rank 13) *Carlo Romano (Rank 14) *Big Pauly (Rank 15) *Xandra (Rank 16) *Kenji (Rank 17) *Xolo (Rank 18) *Mitch (Rank 19) *Mindy (Rank 20) *Scarlett (Rank 21) *Ivy (Rank 22) *Kayla (Rank 23) *Ember (Rank 24) *Wally (Rank 25) *Crystal (Rank 26) *Sasha (Rank 27) *Cameo (Rank 28) *Chester (Rank 29) *Foodini (Rank 30) *Cletus (Rank 31) *Rico (Rank 32) *Penny (Rank 33) *Trishna (Rank 34) *Wylan B (Rank 35) *Maggie (Rank 36) *Peggy (Rank 37) *Shannon (Rank 38) *Matt (Rank 39) *Deano (Rank 40) *Hacky Zak (Rank 41) *Chuck (Rank 42) *Kahuna (Rank 43) *Perri (Rank 44) *Nick (Rank 45) *Marty (Rank 46) *Boomer (Rank 47) *Bertha (Rank 48) *Mandi (Rank 49) *Little Edoardo (Rank 50) *Prudence (Rank 51) *Mayor Mallow (Rank 52) *Vicky (Rank 53) *Wendy (Rank 54) *Olivia (Rank 55) *Cooper (Rank 56) *Duke Gotcha (Rank 57) *Emmlette (Rank 58) *Ripley (Rank 59) *Koilee (Rank 60) *Willow (Rank 61) *Brody (Rank 62) *Tohru (Rank 63) *Alberto (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers New locals are in bold. *Sarge Fan (Monday) *Whiff (Tuesday) *Radlynn (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *'LePete' (Friday) *Rhonda (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Locals Closers are in bold. *'LePete' Holidays *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 6 (Favored by Sienna, Tony, Akari, Zoe, Greg, Yui, Austin, and Steven) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked with Santa on Rank 11 (Favored by Santa, Robby, Julep, Captain Cori, Cherissa, Carlo Romano, Big Pauly, and Clover) *New Year (January) - Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 16 (Favored by Xandra, Skyler, Hugo, Kingsley, Kenji, Xolo, Mitch, Mindy, and Iggy) *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 21 (Favored by Scarlett, Allan, Clair, Ivy, Kayla, Ember, Wally, and Elle) *Lucky Lucky Matsuri (March) - Unlocked with Crystal on Rank 26 (Favored by Crystal, Rudy, Hank, James, Sasha, Cameo, Chester, and Foodini) *Easter (April) - Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 31 (Favored by Cletus, Vincent, Bruna Romano, Penny, Rico, Trishna, Wylan B, and Doan) *Cinco de Mayo (May) - Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 36 (Favored by Maggie, Franco, Olga, Peggy, Shannon, Matt, Deano, Georgito, and Gino Romano) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with Hacky Zak on Rank 41 (Favored by Hacky Zak, Utah, Kahuna, Chuck, Nevada, Edna, Perri, Nick, and Cecilia) *Starlight BBQ (July) - Unlocked with Marty on Rank 46 (Favored by Marty, Boomer, Rita, Bertha, Mandi, Little Edoardo, Scooter, Lisa, and Professor Fitz) *BavariaFest (August) - Unlocked with Prudence on Rank 51 (Favored by Prudence, Taylor, Mayor Mallow, Vicky, Wendy, Olivia, Hope, Gremmie, and Pinch Hitwell) *Maple Mornings (September) - Unlocked with Cooper on Rank 56 (Favored by Cooper, Johnny, Duke Gotcha, Emmlette, Ripley, Koilee, Sue, Connor, and Mary) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked with Willow on Rank 61 (Favored by Willow, Papa Louie, Timm, Janana, Brody, Tohru, Alberto, and Yippy) Mini-Games *Fashion Flambé (New!) *Rico's Chiliworks *Mitch's Mess *Freeze-Putt *Spooky Shot *Hallway Hunt *Pizza Pachinko Ingredients Crusts *Traditional Crust (Start) *Crispy Crust (Start) *Thick Crust (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 19) *Garlic Knot Crust (Unlocked with Trishna at Rank 34) Sauces *Classic Marinara (Start) (MA) *Rustic Romana (Unlocked with Bruna Romano on Rank 4) (RR) *Creamy Garlic Sauce (Unlocked with Carlo Romano on Rank 14) (CG) *Buffalo Sauce (Unlocked with Ember on Rank 24) (BF) *BBQ Sauce (Unlocked with Matt on Rank 39) (BBQ) *Olive Oil (Unlocked with Perri on Rank 44) (OO) Cheeses *Papa's Cheese Blend (Start) (PB) *Provolone Cheese (Unlocked with Tony on Rank 7) (PV) *Smoked Cheddar Cheese (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 27) (SC) *Grated Parmesan Cheese (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 47) (GP) Toppings *Onions (Start) *Pepperoni (Start) *Sausage (Start) *Mushrooms (Start) *Green Peppers (Unlocked with Taylor on Day 2) *Banana Peppers (Unlocked with Janana on Rank 2) *Bacon (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 3) *Black Olives (Unlocked with Franco on Rank 5) *Chicken (Unlocked with Zoe on Rank 9) *Tomatoes (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 10) *Spinach (Unlocked with Captain Cori on Rank 12) *Ground Beef (Unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 15) *Ham (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 17) *Red Peppers (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 20) *Prosciutto (Unlocked with Ivy on Rank 22) *Anchovies (Unlocked with Wally on Rank 25) *Pepperjack Cheese (Unlocked with Chester on Rank 29) *Basil Leaves (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 30) *Capicola (Unlocked with Rico on Rank 32) *Philly Steak (Unlocked with Wylan B on Rank 35) *Jalapeños (Unlocked with Peggy on Rank 37) *Asiago Cheese (Unlocked with Deano on Rank 40) *Pineapple (Unlocked with Chuck on Rank 42) *Pulled Pork (Unlocked with Nick on Rank 45) *Fresh Garlic (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 49) *Meatballs (Unlocked with Little Edoardo on Rank 50) *Gorgonzola (Unlocked with Mayor Mallow on Rank 52) *Cajun Shrimp (Unlocked with Wendy on Rank 54) *Pimento Olives (Unlocked with Olivia on Rank 55) *Salami (Unlocked with Duke Gotcha on Rank 57) *Artichoke Hearts (Unlocked with Ripley on Rank 59) *Smoked Salmon (Unlocked with Koilee on Rank 60) *Portobello Mushrooms (Unlocked with Brody on Rank 62) *Broccoli (Unlocked with Alberto on Rank 64) Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients consist of a crust, sauce, and two pizza toppings. Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia *The title music in this game is the same one in Papa's Pastaria. **There is a cut part in the music which was on Pastaria. *All of the Papa Louie boss fans are Closers in this game. *Either Mary or Yippy can be your last customers as they're the last time customers to be unlocked. This happens if you rank up too fast using a Special. *No time customers are unlocked after Doan until you unlock Olga during Cinco de Mayo. *This is the first game since the introduction of Closers to not feature Xandra or Xolo as a Closer. *This is the first game since Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! where Bertha is unlocked in a specific rank. **This is also the fourth game where Bertha favors a different holiday other than Thanksgiving. *This is the first game where Duke Gotcha is unlocked at a specific rank. *This is the first game since Papa's Donuteria where neither of the Cloudberry Beauty Salon workers favor Easter. *This is the first game where Jojo isn't "leading" the Closers in the parade. *This is the first game that a Customerpalooza winner is a tutorial customer. *Both Pancakeria chefs are unlocked with back-to-back holidays. *This is the first game where James doesn't favor Maple Mornings despite being a holiday in the game. *This is the first game where Alberto doesn't favor a holiday celebrated during summer. **This is also the 3rd game where he is unlocked before Papa Louie *This is the second game where the customers unlocked during Halloween dresses up in costumes. **Brody: Renaissance Artist **Tohru: Video Game Character **Alberto: Swamp Monster **Papa Louie: Mummy *The Closers dress up during Halloween as: **Sarge Fan: Sarge **LePete: Luau LePunch **The other Closers wear the same outfits they have since Papa's Bakeria. *Similarly to Papa's Sushiria, each closer orders the same type of holiday-exclusive ingredient: **Sarge Fan always orders pizza with the holiday sauce and first unlocked holiday topping. **Whiff always orders pizza with the holiday crust and second unlocked holiday topping. **Radlynn always orders pizza with both holiday toppings. **Quinn always orders pizza with the holiday sauce and the second unlocked holiday topping. **LePete always orders pizza with both holiday toppings. **Rhonda always orders pizza with the holiday crust and first unlocked holiday topping. Gallery PPHDblog banner.jpg PPHDipad teaser.jpg|Papa's Pizzeria HD is announced! sneakpeek pizzeriahd01.png Pizzeriaoutside.jpg|Updates outside Papa's Pizzeria! Pizzeriaoutside ipad.jpg sneakpeek pizzeriahd02.png Hireroy.jpg Royandjoy.jpg Joy clothes.jpg Roy clothes1.jpg sneakpeek pizzeriahd03.png Pizzahdbuild 01.jpg Pizzahdbuild 02.jpg Pizzahdbuild 03.jpg Pizzahdbuild 04.jpg sneakpeek pizzeriahd04.png Phone.jpg Delivery1.jpg Delivery2.jpg Delivery3.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd05.png Starlightbbq.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd06.png Newcustomer small.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd07.png grill new.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd08.png specialpizzaboard.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd09.png cut station.jpg sneakpeek pizzeriahd10.png pizzeriahd skyscraper.jpg screenshot pizzeriahd 01.jpg screenshot pizzeriahd 02.jpg screenshot pizzeriahd 03.jpg screenshot pizzeriahd 04.jpg screenshot pizzeriahd 05.jpg pizzeriahd webpage icon.png pizzeriahd top banner.png Launchdate-Pizzeria HD.jpg sneakpeek pizzeriahd11.png Countdown 7-Pizzeria HD.jpg Countdown 6.jpg Countdown 5-Pizzeria HD.jpg Countdown 4-Pizzeria HD.jpg Countdown 3-Pizzeria HD.jpg Countdown 2-Pizzeria HD.jpg Countdown 1-Pizzeria HD.jpg Pizzeria HD blog launch pic.png Web promo banner Pizzeria HD.png Pizzeria HD gameicon pic.png Pizzeria HD promo "Get It Now!".png Pizzeria HD gameicon.png PZRHD - Utah Approved.png|PZRHD! Utah Approved! PZRHD - Hugo Approved.png|PZRHD! Hugo Approved! PZRHD - Wendy Approved.jpg|PZRHD! Wendy Approved! PZRHD - Kingsley Approved.png|PZRHD! Kingsley Approved! 21317940 1838550186189069 1764663252544314281 n.png|PZRHD! Hope Approved! PZRHD - Yui Approved.png|PZRHD! Yui Approved! PZRHD - Steven Approved.png|PZRHD! Steven Approved! PZRHD - Elle Approved.png|PZRHD! Elle Approved! PZRHD - Connor Approved.png|PZRHD! Connor Approved! 1541303456398_kindlephoto-1002685.jpg IMG_0846.PNG IMG_0796.PNG IMG_0693.PNG IMG_0740.PNG IMG_1139.PNG IMG_0798.PNG IMG_1140.PNG IMG_0836.PNG IMG_0698.PNG IMG 2089.PNG IMG 2093.PNG IMG 2091.PNG IMG 2032.PNG IMG 2027.PNG Category:Games Category:2017 Games Category:App Games Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Games With Holidays